


Frozen

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kisses, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short Story, Snow Storm, Tea, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Credits for the idea to @kittenboys on instagram, her Wattpad is @azzholy.}</p><p>{Prompt: A oneshot were harry is a child or teenager idk and his mom leaves to go to the store to get somethings but while shes out a big snowy storm hits making the power go out and everyone snowed in and while harry is scared and crying for his mom louis older kid or teenager hears him from next door and goes to see what it is and when he gets to a window he sees harry. Anywaus what im tryiny to say is young harry gets snowed in and his mom is gone so hes scared and then louis is there to comfort him and cuddle him intill his mom comes home. Idk were this came from i had something in mind but i forgot it soo i just came up with this. </p><p>U could call it "frozen".}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

Harry had been laying lazily on his bed for a while now, his mom had left to the store to get some ingredients to cook dinner like twenty minutes ago. His room's light turns off and the wifi stops working, Harry looks up from his phone, takes his earphones off and sees that the power has gone out. He looks out his window and notices it's snowing so wildly he can't even see the street. He starts to panick and quickly runs downstairs, phone in hand.

He waits for another forty minutes for his mom to arrive, making it an hour since she left. When he sees no sign of her he tries to open the door but is met with a layer of snow that reaches his knees and a wind so cold and so strong it literally pushes him backwards. He looks outside and can't control the way his eyes start to water, he tries calling his mom but the ringing echoes through the house, she let her phone at home.

He starts to fully cry now, he's alone, he's scared, and he's worried as to where his mom is. Is she still at the store? Did the storm start as she walked down the street? He looks in her mom's contacts for the name of the owner of the store, she has it because they're friends, and calls her. It goes straight to the voicemail and Harry let's out a loud whimper putting both his phone and his mom's aside and going to the kitchen.

He cries loudly and his whole body shakes as he looks out the window there, everything's a blur, making the boy even more scared. He sits down bellow the glass and hugs his knees to his chest, more tears cascading down his face.

On the house beside his, Louis' mom was taking a nap and Louis had been watching tv when the energy went off. He looks at the window of his room and grimaces at how ugly the weather is. He tries to entertain himself by playing on his phone but soon get's bored and lays on the couch just thinking. A while later he goes to the kitchen to see if there's something he could eat but his ear catches a heartbreaking sound coming from the window. He looks through the glass and presses his ear against the cold surface and comes to the conclusion that it comes from the kitchen of the house besides his, Harry's house. Worry washes over him and he quickly runs towards the door, he finds a thick layer of snow and closes the door quickly.

He goes back to the kitchen and considers his options, he could expose himself to dying of hypothermia at just 16 or he could let the 14 years old curly haired boy keep crying for whatever reason he is. He actually chuckles out loud at his dramatic thoughts and opens the window, quickly sliding outside and closing it after himself. He runs the distance between both windows and taps harshly on the glass.

A tapping sound from above his head startles Harry and he's quickly up on his feet. He wipes the tears out of his eyes but new ones come out again when he sees Louis standing outside his window on the freezing cold.

"L-lou." He whimpers and opens the glass, helping Louis in, though the older boy makes all the effort of pulling himself up and into the kitchen because Harry's too lanky to be helpful.

"Harry, baby." Louis says softly when he's inside and has closed the window. "I heard you crying and- Ow, just look at you, you're freezing." He pulls the smaller boy into his arms.

"There's no energy s-so the heater went off too." He mumbles against Louis' chest with his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Why are you crying love?" He looks down at Harry and wipes some tears from under his eyes.

"M-mom went to the store and now we're all snowed in and she left her phone and the owner of the store doesn't pick up hers a-and Im worried and cold and I was all alone and scared."

"Don't worry darling, Im sure she's alright. She must be all warm and inside the store still. There's probably not signal there, let's wait yeah." He pets his hair.

"Y-you sure?" Harry asks with wide innocent eyes looking up at Louis. The older boy smiles and nods before lowering his head and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Louis..." Harry blushes. "Your mom could go to the kitchen and see us, you gotta be more careful." He looks down.

"First of all mom's napping and second of all the snow's too wild for her too see anything out the window baby." He cups his cheek to bring Harry's face back up.

"And what if she wakes up and is looking for you?"

"If she wakes up and notices Im gone she will call me inmedia-" He's interrupted by his phone ringing and he uses the hand that's not on Harry's face to retrieve it from his back pocket. They laugh lightly when Louis shows Harry the contact name of the person calling, it's his mom.

"Hi mom." He says as he rubs circles on Harry's smooth and flushed cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, sorry for not telling you but you were sleeping and- Yes mom..." He rolls his eyes a little. "I know there's a storm outside but Im just at Harry's. His mom is not home and he's alone and scared like a puppy so I escaped by the kitchen's window and I'll stay here to make him some company until his mother comes back." Harry pouts and Louis kisses his jutted bottom lip, moving his hand from his face to his waist. "Yeah, I'll let you know if we need anything and if it gets to late we'll go there." Harry places his head back on Louis' chest and hugs him close. "Bye, love you." He ends the call and puts his phone back on his pocket.

"Everything alright?" Harry asks up at him. Louis nods and Harry stands up on his tiptoes to kiss him again, this time more deeply. "Thanks you so much for coming Lou. I love you." He whispers against his lips.

"I love you too baby." He pecks his lips several times and leaves some small kisses on his cheek, jaw and neck too; Harry giggles and runs away from him. "Nooo, come back love. Let's make some tea."

"Do it and come cuddle with me upstairs. You know how I like it." Harry shouts running up the stairs.

"Ok." Louis shouts back and let's out a chuckle as he looks for the kettle.

Harry cleans a bit of the mess in his room and sits against the headboard of his bed, Louis comes in not long after with two cups of steaming hot tea. They drink them as they chat pleasantly and when tea is over they cuddles under the covers, Harry straddling Louis lap, and kiss and caress lazily. Another hour later the storm calms down a bit and they doze off to sleep.

When Harry wakes up Louis' gone and there's a note on a post it taped to his forehead, he laughs at Louis' silliness before reading what he wrote.

"Hello baby, your mom came home and I had to act like I was not your boyfriend who you were snogging and sitting on his lap so I had to leave after telling her you doze off as we made homework. :( I had a lovely evening with you and I hope you don't get frozen without my body heat because the energy is still gone. You should come over soon so we can hang out again. I love you. -Louis :) xo"

Harry smiles down at the little bright yellow post it before putting it on the drawer of his bedside table and going downstairs to greet his mom.


End file.
